1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage box for an electronic apparatus such as a sever computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rack-mount type server computer is well known. Semiconductor elements on a printed wiring board generate heat in the server computer, for example. Cooling fans are incorporated in the box-shaped enclosure of the server computer for cooling the semiconductor elements, for example.
A larger number of server computers are usually mounted on one rack. Such a group of server computers generates sound or noise during the operation. Accordingly, placement of the rack must be considered in view of noise from the server computers.